my new life
by Shuei Beib
Summary: When everything goes wrong Pan leaves for good. But why? what could have made her leave and loose all contact with everyone/ thing she has ever known. T/P PG-13 for language my rise later on


~I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT Own Dragonballz or GT. If I did do you really think I'd be sitting here on my computer writing a story~ Love, Peace and Happiness!!!!! *cough cough don't exist cough cough *  
  
~*Shuei Bieb*~ Burning Princess of the Fire, Goddess of the Dark and Angel of Mercy ( Shuei_beib@yahoo.com )  
  
*** ON WITH THE STORY ***  
She was silent. The utter silence in the night bothered her. She could only hear her breathing and the faint thump of footsteps and everything seemed to be moving all at once, but totally silent and then she squeeze her eyes shut in hopes that it will all go away and she is waiting.  
  
Waiting for something to happen for something to move or strike down on her with a force that kills but nothing happen. Nothing... Nothing had been happening a lot lately to Pan, like when she got into the college she had been trying to get into for the past two years, nothing. Or when she moved out into her own apartment by herself with no help, nothing. And how about when she got a job and stayed in college and paid her bills and still had enough money to live on, nothing. Or better yet when she told the one person whom she loved the truth about how she felt for him, he left and said nothing. "Why now..." Pan moaned in the process of waking. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. In fact the only thing that had been happening to her over the past year or so was those horrid dreams. Next week Pan would be twenty-two, a responsible and bold carrier woman making a living by herself working for Capsule Co. building new things everyday. Of Course she worked in South South city very populated and very, very far away from him. Pan smacked herself on the head 'God why is he always in my head!' Pan turned to the clock, 4:37 'that's just about the time Vegeta wakes up to do his daily training' Pan fell back onto her bed 'I thought I moved out here to get away from them' Pan sighed and actually got up this time. She was dressed in only a pair of small shorts and a large shirt that said Capsule co. wasting no time at all Pan started breakfast. Soon after the smell of Bacon and Eggs wafted all through the small house Pan was met with three pairs of pleading eyes begging for food. "Hold on, hold on, let me just serve myself first" Pan pulled out four plates and portioned the food out for the four of them. Pan walked over to the table with all the plates and set them down in all the places where there were chairs. "Tsunai. here you go. Bunra, this is for you. and Akutsu there you go" Tsunai jumped into his seat and scarfed down his helping, Akutsu pounced his meal as Pan set it down, and Bunra danced excitedly waiting to be picked up and set in her chair. Pan sat down and ate hers calmly as the three others finished theirs. Pan looked at all of their faces and put an arm around her plate protectively. "I don't think so!!! You know you're not supposed to eat people food I already gave you some!!!!!" Pan shouted Tsunai was starving; he snarled at Pan bearing his sharp Doberman teeth and leapt from the table. Akutsu the Husky left with his tail between his legs. Bunra the Dachshund sat obediently at the table staring at the food Pan shoved into her mouth. 'Poor baby she probably can't get down from the chair' Pan got up to let the poor wiener dog down and just as Pan was half way around the table Bunra shot across the table and began eating Pan's food. "HEY!!! Get Down!!!" Pan shouted, Bunra turned chomped down on the last three slices of bacon and scurried off to her hiding spot. "Awwww man!!" Pan said as she glanced at her half eaten half drooled on meal. Pan picked up the plate and scrapped the rest of the food into a small bowl. Pan set the bowl on the floor and whistled. "Come here Kit Kit!!! Kit-chan!!!" Soon the whole house shook as a medium size tiger galloped through her house. Kit-chan pounced onto her bowl as if it were living prey swallowing all the food that was once there. Pan walked out side on to her patio and sat on the right side of her rather large loveseat on the deck. She watched Tsunai chase Akutsu around playfully snapping at each other every now and then. Bunra came out of the house and sat on her right side wedged in between the cushion and Pan. Soon after Kit-chan lazily stepped out of the house she claimed her seat on the couch, head resting in Pans lap. Pan put her feet up on the foot rest and gazed at the very tropical vegetation around her home. No work today Pan would probably take her babies to the beach and work up a sweat. The Sun slowly worked its way up proving the day to start out very beautiful. 'Perfect' 


End file.
